


Reading on the beach isn’t nerdy, cass

by adelzd



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute day at the beach, engaged!nessian, mostly nessian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelzd/pseuds/adelzd
Summary: Very short one shot about the acotar gang going to the beach (but mostly nessian) and a little bit of their shenanigans.This is my first ever fanfic and it’s also kinda old so don’t be too mean 🥺
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Reading on the beach isn’t nerdy, cass

The sunroof was open, the windows were down, the wind was rolling through Nesta’s hair, music was blaring through her speakers-- in short, life was good. She was singing along at the top of her lungs to every song that was playing on her feel-good playlist, and she was ready for a relaxing day at the beach, ready to soak up the sun and crack open a book. Cassian always made fun of her for reading at the beach (he called her nerdy) and tried to get her to go in the water, but she would never let the water get past her knees, no matter how much he pleaded. With Cassian on her mind, she turned to look at the passenger seat and caught him staring at her and smiling softly. Turning back to focus on the road, she held out her hand without stopping her singing, and Cassian wordlessly took it.

“Fuck you, and you, and yooouuuuuuu,” she screamed, waving their intertwined hands around in the air. Cassian started laughing at her even though “hot girl bummer” was his favorite song to blare too, though he would never admit it to any of their friends. His smile only grew bigger as she sang the rest of the lyrics, and they pulled into a parking spot at the beach. 

“Grab my bag for me?” Nesta turned as soon as the car was in park. “Please?” She pouted a little even though she knew Cassian would do everything in his power to harness the sun if she asked. As always, Nesta’s bag was packed full of sunscreen, lunch, drinks, towels, an umbrella (how did that even fit in there?), and, of course, books. She also threw in a football at the last minute so Cass would have something to do with his friends.

“I don’t know, that might be asking too much of me, Nes,” he replied as he reached around her seat to grab the massive bag. “I knew you just kept me around to carry your stuff.”

Nesta only gave him a shit-eating grin. “Thank you!” 

Cassian shook his head and followed her to a spot on the sand where Nesta had decided to set up camp for the day. Rhys, Feyre, Azriel, and Elain were on their way, but none of them had the best time management skills, so for now it was just Nesta and her fiance. She laid back and began reading as Cassian sprayed on his sunscreen, but she was more focused on his abs and biceps than she was on her book. Suddenly she stood up and tapped him on his arm to get his attention. 

“Yes?” Cassian said as he turned and looked at her. Nesta looped her fingers around his neck and stood up on her tip-toes. She looked up at him expectantly, but he only stood there and said, “You’re gonna have to ask me for whatever it is you want, sweetheart.”

Nesta rolled her eyes and replied, “Kiss me, you dork.” Cassian pretended to think about it for a second before he set his hands on her hips and leaned down so he could press a quick, sweet kiss to her waiting lips. 

“How was that?” he asked after setting his forehead against Nesta’s. She could feel his breath on her lips and she would’ve shivered if they weren’t standing on a beach in ninety degree weather. As if he could read her mind, he came back in for another kiss that was considerably longer and more passionate. He picked her up and, before Nesta could figure out what was going on, started walking toward the water. Just before Nesta’s feet could touch the water, he broke the kiss and tossed her in. 

“Cass!” she shrieked as he laughed. “You’re gonna get it now!” She started splashing him and reached out to grab his ankles when he tried to retreat. Cassian fell flat on his back into the water and came up spluttering. Soon Feyre, Rhysand, Elain, and Azriel showed up, and Nesta and Cassian were still splashing each other. Feyre shook her head. 

“Man, they really are children,” Feyre said. Elain nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, but so are we,” Rhys replied and took off toward the water. He tackled Cassian, and soon Azriel was there too. Feyre and Elain rolled their eyes before they took off to join the water war. When they were tired of splashing, they trudged back up to Nesta’s spot and ate their packed lunches. Nesta was tucked into Cassian’s side as she nibbled her turkey sandwich. 

“I love you,” Cassian whispered into her ear, “so, so incredibly much, Nesta Archeron. I can’t wait until you’re my wife.”

Nesta couldn’t wait either, especially if every day was like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic and ik it’s short but you gotta start somewhere! I finally got the courage to post it- this has been sitting in my google docs for months lol. Kudos and comments are appreciated, especially constructive criticism :)


End file.
